


Dez reações a Dean e Castiel como um casal

by Odd_Ellie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Portuguese
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 15:58:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Como diferentes personagens de spn receberiam a noticia</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dez reações a Dean e Castiel como um casal

1\. Sam

"Primeiro : Finalmente. Segundo e mais importante : as pessoas inventaram trancas para portas por um motivo Dean"

2\. Benny

"Bem isso explica um monte de coisas"

3\. Charlie

"Legal, mais um item para a lista de coisas que nós temos em comum Dean"

4\. Basicamente todos os anjos na criação

"Na verdade eu assumi que eles estavam juntos desde o começo do apocalipse"

5\. Becky e Chuck

"Chuck querido você podia por favor cortar essas cenas dos seus livros, eu tenho tido umas discussões com essa garota online e ela ficaria insuportavelmente convencida se fosse confirmado que ela está certa"

 

6\. Bobby

"Porque eu taria surpreso ? Eu tenho certeza que os únicos que não perceberam antes foram eles mesmos. Idjits"

7\. Kevin

"Então deixa ver se eu entendi direito : uma das razões pra guerra civil angelical ter acontecido é porque o cara anjo tem/tinha/sempre teve uma queda pelo outro cara ?"

8\. Ellen e Jo

"Viu só meu bem? Eu te disse que devia haver uma explicação muito boa pra ele não querer ficar com você"

9\. Basicamente todos os demônios na criação

"Isso é chocante. Eles só começaram agora ? Eu tinha certeza que eles estavam se pegando desde o inicio do apocalipse"

10\. Mary

"Isso não é exatamente o que eu estava pensando a respeito quando eu pedi que anjos olhassem por ele, mas se o meu bebê está feliz, eu estou feliz"


End file.
